How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/acpi
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / acpi ---- : : ACPI Configuration : A ceforge.net/projects/acpi> ** **: Linux support for ACPI is based on Intel Corporation's ACPI Component Architecture (ACPI CA). ** **: Although this option sounds really nifty, barely any of the device drivers have been converted to the new driver model and hence few have proper power management support. **: This option is not recommended for anyone except those doing driver power management development. *'Option:' ACPI_SLEEP_PROC_FS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ACPI_SLEEP && PROC_FS **default y *'Option:' ACPI_SLEEP_PROC_SLEEP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) /proc/acpi/sleep (deprecated) **depends on ACPI_SLEEP_PROC_FS **default n **: Create /proc/acpi/sleep Deprecated by /sys/power/state *'Option:' ACPI_AC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) AC Adapter **depends on X86 **default y **: This driver adds support for the AC Adapter object, which indicates whether a system is on AC, or not. If you have a system that can switch between A/C and battery, say Y. *'Option:' ACPI_BATTERY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Battery **depends on X86 **default y **: This driver adds support for battery information through /proc/acpi/battery. If you have a mobile system with a battery, say Y. *'Option:' ACPI_BUTTON **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Button **default y **: This driver handles events on the power, sleep and lid buttons. A daemon reads /proc/acpi/event and perform user-defined actions such as shutting down the system. This is necessary for software controlled poweroff. *'Option:' ACPI_VIDEO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Video **depends on X86 **default y **: This driver implement the ACPI Extensions For Display Adapters for integrated graphics devices on motherboard, as specified in ACPI 2.0 Specification, Appendix B, allowing to perform some basic control like defining the video POST device, retrieving EDID information or to setup a video output, etc. Note that this is an ref. implementation only. It may or may not work for your integrated video device. *'Option:' ACPI_HOTKEY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Generic Hotkey (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL **depends on X86 **default n **: Experimental consolidated hotkey driver. If you are unsure, say N. *'Option:' ACPI_FAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Fan **default y **: This driver adds support for ACPI fan devices, allowing user-mode applications to perform basic fan control (on, off, status). *'Option:' ACPI_PROCESSOR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Processor **default y **: This driver installs ACPI as the idle handler for Linux, and uses ACPI C2 and C3 processor states to save power, on systems that support it. It is required by several flavors of cpufreq Performance-state drivers. *'Option:' ACPI_HOTPLUG_CPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ACPI_PROCESSOR && HOTPLUG_CPU **select ACPI_CONTAINER **default y *'Option:' ACPI_THERMAL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Thermal Zone **depends on ACPI_PROCESSOR **default y **: This driver adds support for ACPI thermal zones. Most mobile and some desktop systems support ACPI thermal zones. It is HIGHLY recommended that this option be enabled, as your processor(s) may be damaged without it. *'Option:' ACPI_NUMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) NUMA support **depends on NUMA **depends on (IA64 || X86_64) **default y if IA64_GENERIC || IA64_SGI_SN2 *'Option:' ACPI_ASUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... tristate ASUS/Medion Laptop Extras **depends on X86 **default y ---help--- This driver provides support for extra features of ACPI-compatible ASUS laptops. As some of Medion laptops are made by ASUS, it may also support some Medion laptops (such as 9675 for example). It makes all the extra buttons generate standard ACPI events that go through /proc/acpi/events, and (on some models) adds support for changing the display brightness and output, switching the LCD backlight on and off, and most importantly, allows you to blink those fancy LEDs intended for reporting mail and wireless status. **: Note: display switching code is currently considered EXPERIMENTAL, toying with these values may even lock your machine. All settings are changed via /proc/acpi/asus directory entries. Owner and group for these entries can be set with asus_uid and asus_gid parameters. More information and a userspace daemon for handling the extra buttons at . If you have an ACPI-compatible ASUS laptop, say Y or M here. This driver is still under development, so if your laptop is unsupported or something works not quite as expected, please use the mailing list available on the above page (acpi4asus-user@lists.sourceforge.net) *'Option:' ACPI_IBM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IBM ThinkPad Laptop Extras **depends on X86 **: This is a Linux ACPI driver for the IBM ThinkPad laptops. It adds support for Fn-Fx key combinations, Bluetooth control, video output switching, ThinkLight control, UltraBay eject and more. For more information about this driver see and . **: If you have an IBM ThinkPad laptop, say Y or M here. *'Option:' ACPI_TOSHIBA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Toshiba Laptop Extras **depends on X86 **default y **: This driver adds support for access to certain system settings on "legacy free" Toshiba laptops. These laptops can be recognized by their lack of a BIOS setup menu and APM support. **: On these machines, all system configuration is handled through the ACPI. This driver is required for access to controls not covered by the general ACPI drivers, such as LCD brightness, video output, etc. **: This driver differs from the non-ACPI Toshiba laptop driver (located under "Processor type and features") in several aspects. Configuration is accessed by reading and writing text files in the /proc tree instead of by program interface to /dev. Furthermore, no power management functions are exposed, as those are handled by the general ACPI drivers. **: More information about this driver is available at . **: If you have a legacy free Toshiba laptop (such as the Libretto L1 series), say Y. *'Option:' ACPI_CUSTOM_DSDT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include Custom DSDT **depends on !STANDALONE **default n **: Thist option is to load a custom ACPI DSDT If you don't know what that is, say N. *'Option:' ACPI_CUSTOM_DSDT_FILE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Custom DSDT Table file to include" **depends on ACPI_CUSTOM_DSDT **default "" **: Enter the full path name to the file wich includes the AmlCode declaration. *'Option:' ACPI_BLACKLIST_YEAR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Disable ACPI for systems before Jan 1st this year" if X86 **default 0 **: enter a 4-digit year, e.g. 2001 to disable ACPI by default on platforms with DMI BIOS date before January 1 that year. acpi=force can be used to override this mechanism. **: Enter 0 to disable this mechanism and allow ACPI to run by default no matter what the year. (default) *'Option:' ACPI_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Debug Statements **default n **: The ACPI driver can optionally report errors with a great deal of verbosity. Saying Y enables these statements. This will increase your kernel size by around 50K. *'Option:' ACPI_EC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on X86 **default y **: This driver is required on some systems for the proper operation of the battery and thermal drivers. If you are compiling for a mobile system, say Y. *'Option:' ACPI_POWER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' ACPI_SYSTEM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y **: This driver will enable your system to shut down using ACPI, and dump your ACPI DSDT table using /proc/acpi/dsdt. *'Option:' X86_PM_TIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Power Management Timer Support **depends on X86 **depends on !X86_64 **default y **: The Power Management Timer is available on all ACPI-capable, in most cases even if ACPI is unusable or blacklisted. **: This timing source is not affected by powermanagement features like aggressive processor idling, throttling, frequency and/or voltage scaling, unlike the commonly used Time Stamp Counter (TSC) timing source. **: So, if you see messages like 'Losing too many ticks!' in the kernel logs, and/or you are using this on a notebook which does not yet have an HPET, you should say "Y" here. *'Option:' ACPI_CONTAINER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ACPI0004,PNP0A05 and PNP0A06 Container Driver (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL **default (ACPI_HOTPLUG_MEMORY || ACPI_HOTPLUG_CPU || ACPI_HOTPLUG_IO)---help--- This allows _physical_ insertion and removal of CPUs and memory. This can be useful, for example, on NUMA machines that support ACPI based physical hotplug of nodes, or non-NUMA machines that support physical cpu/memory hot-plug. **: If one selects "m", this driver can be loaded with modprobe acpi_container. *'Option:' ACPI_HOTPLUG_MEMORY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Memory Hotplug **depends on ACPI **depends on MEMORY_HOTPLUG **default n **: This driver adds supports for ACPI Memory Hotplug. This driver provides support for fielding notifications on ACPI memory devices (PNP0C80) which represent memory ranges that may be onlined or offlined during runtime. **: Enabling this driver assumes that your platform hardware and firmware have support for hot-plugging physical memory. If your system does not support physically adding or ripping out memory DIMMs at some platform defined granularity (individually or as a bank) at runtime, then you need not enable this driver. **: If one selects "m," this driver can be loaded using the following command: $>modprobe acpi_memhotplug : ACPI Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux